I Didn't Know
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Damian has a secret he is trying to keep from everyone...-This story is if Damian never quit Celtic Thunder. I would put this story in a Celtic Thunder catogory but there isn't one- Rated:M for langauge and Dark event
1. Part 1

(This story is my attempt at writing from Damian's point of view so I tried to write with an irish accent sorry if I failed at it.)

"What's wrong with ye'?" George asked snapping me back te' reality. I shook my head quickly side te' side, te' see he was talking te' me.  
>"Nothin' just thinking." I shruged through the lie, nobody could know what I was really thinking especially if what I was thinking about was in the van. I was sitting in the back of the van with Neil on me' left side. Ryan and Emmett were longued across the second row of seats while Keith rode shot gun with George driving.<br>"Just checkin' to see if ye' were alive. Ye' have been very quiet." His observation made both Neil and Emmett look at me, Ryan was to entice by his phone to notice and Keith seemed te' be sleepin'.The sun had gone down so the world painted in a dark shade making me very tired. "I'm fine." I said turning me' attention back out the window of the van. Time slipped by us, as Neil, Emmett, and George exchanged small talk which eventually caught Ryan's attention, pulling him from his phone, as the same thoughts kept circling around in me' head. Finally we arrived at our hotel.  
>"Damn, we did ye' have te' pick a studio so far away from where we're staying?" Ryan asked getting out of the van streching his muscles, making several cracks. As a very sleepy Keith was reluctant to get out, but did slowly. Emmett, Neil, and I filed out after Ryan, Emmett chuckling at the sleepy Keith's obvious lack of balance, because he fell as he tried to put enough force into his door to close it.<br>"Com'on." Emmett helped Keith up from the ground as Neil closed the van door behind me. George rounded the front of the van and closed Keith's door for him.  
>"It's not me' fault." George barked back te' Ryan as he made his way through our small group. "Got a problem? Take it up with Sharon." The idea scared all of us, so I can't image how Ryan must have felt. Instead of arguing he fell back to walk next te' Neil and I. Emmett and Keith walked in front of us, Keith occasionally bumping into Emmett ,and Emmett had to stablize him. Once we made our way into the lobby of the hotel George dismissed us with a shrug of his shoulder saying: "I will sign us in, get Keith te' bed before he collaspes."<br>So we quickly made our way to the elevator, and found one empty. As Emmett pressed our floor number Keith leaned back into the back corner as Neil leaned his head against Ryan's shoulder. Emmett and I stood in front of our little group just watching the numbers slowly pass us by, one at a time. The bell dinged te' annouce our arrival te' our floor. Keith just followed Emmett and I ,occasionaly bumping into one of us, as Neil gently laced his and Ryan's hand together. Ryan and Neil had been together for longer then I could remember ,but only when they were alone or in front of us did the ever show affection to each other. Only recently did they get comfrontable being together in front of the rest of the band and our crew emembers.  
>"Good night, guys." Neil and Ryan said as they got te' their room.<br>"Night." Emmett and I responded as the disapeared behind their door. I lightly grabbed Keith's selvee and lead him to the room we were suppose to share. "Night, Emmett." I said as he contunied on, te' find his room that he was sharing with George. Keith leaned against the wall as I pulled out the key for the room, trying to unlock it as fast as I could ,causing me te' drop it once. As expected, once we were in the room Keith threw himself on his bed and was out like a light while I stopped te' take me' shoes off then I changed into me' sleeping clothes. Keith rolled over te' lay on his back and tried te' kick off his shoes as I put me' dirty clothes on the pile of things we needed washed. I chuckled and decided te' throw him a bone. I quickly un-tied his converse for him and pulled them off as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I set Kieth's shoes by mine as he took of his button down exposing his baren chest, which could put a grizzly bear to shame easily. Ever since Paul left I had been usually spending nights sharing a room with Keith and most nights all Kieth would wear to bed was his favorite pair of boxers often joking about how his real father was probably a bear ,because of all the hair he had on his head and chest. Also Keith would tease me about how me' idea of sleeping clothes were, a pair of cloth pants and a long selvee shirt to match ,because he said I was a 'good-looking guy and should show ye' self off'. I pulled his shirt off the bed and added it to the pile of clothes as he slowly but surely pulled off his belt and jeans.  
>"Thanks, Damo." Keith whispered lightly as I threw his belt onto his suitcase and jeans into the pile with his socks. There was a gentle knock on the door ,and I quickly got there before they could knock again not wanting Keith to wake up. I opened the door ,just enough te' see who was there but not enough for them to see inside, to see George standing there with a black piece of leather in his hand.<br>"Keith forgot this in the van." George handed me Keith's wallet and nodded as he spoke. "Please give it back to him."  
>"Of course." I responded as I looked over the fine black leather. We exchange good night's and he was off. I closed the door quietly and shut out the light so I could get some sleep, but before I made me' move from the door I heard something drop by me' foot. I didn't want to turn on the main light so I pulled me' phone out of me' pocket and used the light on that te' see what I dropped. At first I couldn't tell what it was, I could tell it was thin and seemed to be foil, then as I put the light closer to it I realized it was blue and upon further inspection had a little white helmet on it. It had to have fallen from Keith's wallet I thought in my head as my cheeks flushed in the dark. I quickly put it back in his wallet as the thought hit me, he carries one with him at all times? This idea for some reason stuck on me' head as I put Keith's wallet on his suitcase and crawl into me' bed. Luckily I was exhausted so I fell asleep quickly into a deep sleep, dreamless and empty.<br>The sun peeked through the window and straight onto me' eyes forcing to wake up. I quietly got up from the bed and quickly looked at me' phone to check the time, 8:31 AM, perfect! I quickly got changed into me' running clothes (a pair of blue nylon shorts and a grey t-shirt) ,put on me' running shoes and left Keith te' sleep in peace. As I was hoping Ryan was waiting (also in running clothes) by his room door.  
>"Hey, I didn't think ye' were coming." Ryan looked up from his phone. I rolled me' eyes because I normaly would try te' get up earlier so I could run with Ryan around whatever town we were in. "You look like you slept well." I commented as we headed for the elevator. Ryan seemed preticularly...chip.<br>"I did and I did some stuff I needed te' get done before I left." A smile played across his lips as we got into the elevator.  
>"Stuff? Or Neil?" I ask as I press the ground floor button.<br>"Neil, but I just tryin' to embaress ye', little Damo." Ryan said with a laugh as he spoke me' name with a childish voice. "Do ye' remember when you first found out about Neil and I?"  
>"How could I forget? I said as I leaned against the side of the elevator. "It was me' fifteenith birthday. Neil gave me some hot chocolate that had cooled down, so I took a big drink."<br>"Then I came up and kissed his neck and you coated Paul in hot chocolate. Funniest thing I ever seen." We laughed in harmony at the memory that was a great time. "Hey, Ryan...?" I felt a little awkward asking this ,but...  
>"Yeah." The floor bell dinged and we began our walk te' the door of the hotel.<br>"How did ye' know, ye' were gay?" I didn't want te' offend him ,but I had been wondering. Ryan didn't seem te'take offence as we made our way outside and began our jog.  
>"That's what ye' were thinking about yesterday?" He asked as he began to chuckled. I nodded as we turned a corner keeping ourselves on the sidewalks. "Well, for me it was Neil. Before him I was in a dark place ,because I just wasn't attracted te' girls at all so every family reunion when me' parents were asking me wheather I had found a girl or not, I felt like such a dissapointment. So I took up drinking...a lot te' keep me' mind off of it. I manage to clean up a little bit before joining Celtic Thunder,enough to pass as decent , but I was still in a very dark place. Then he was just there. I became friends with him ,nothing romantic, then one day he came to me' room when George had went out ,and caught me drinking and surronded by a cases of empty bottles. I won't bore ye' with the details, but he told me I was above drinking ,and that I mattered te' him. He stood up te' leave ,and for some reason I grabbed his wrist and kinda force-kissed him. At first I was just drunk but from that day on I knew I wasn't attracted to anybody else ,but Neil ,and for some reason he decided to actualy care about a loser like me." He smiled as he painted the memories for me. "See, I don't like te' think of me'self as gay. I just like te' think that Neil is the only person in the world that truely gets me , makes me happy, and looks amazing soaking wet in a towel." Ryan laughed as the point of his little speech made it's way into me' head. we made our way down the third blockwhen he asked: "Can I ask who it is?" "What?" I was kinda confused. "The guy that's making you question? Who is it?" Ryan kept his eyes forward but was glancing te' look at me every so often.<br>"Can I figure this out for me'self first?" I almost tripped as I spoke. We passed a woman carrying a shopping bag full of stuff.  
>"Sure..." We contuined down the sidewalk in silence the thoughts running over and over in me' head. Then suddenly Ryan stopped.<br>"Hello?" Ryan asked I stopped jogging to see if he ws talking to me. "Yeah what's up babe?" Ryan was speaking into the reciever of his phone "Okay I'll make sure. Talk te' ya' later babe, Love ya'." Ryan hung up and turned to face me.  
>"Neil call?" I rested my hands in my pockets while sweat trickled down my shirt.<br>"Yeah, everybody is going te' get lunch so I think we should go back and join them ,because I'm starting to get hungry." I agree'd and we ran back in silence having a silent race , I ended up winning. As we walked into the hotel Ryan and I saw that Neil, Emmett, and George were waiting in the lobby for us.  
>"Have a nice run?" Neil asked as he looked up from his book he was reading.<br>"Yea', Damo almost outran me here." Ryan laughed and pressed a quick kiss on Neil's forehead. Neil gave him a bit of a surprised look ,because Ryan never usualy kissed him in public, but Ryan just gave him a sweet smile.  
>"Well, both of you hurry up and go get ye'r selves cleaned up. I'm starving." Emmett said as George was talking te' an and I nodded in agreement and made our way te' the stairs ,because neither of us wanted te' share an elevator ride after we just ran. I made me' way to me' room and slowly opened the door, not real sure if Keith was awake or not. I was greeted by the sight of seeing Keith looking through his suitcase trying te' find something, a pair of me' clothes were already laid out by the bathroom door.<br>"Hey, Damo, I got into ye'r suitcase and left some clothes by the bathroom for ye'." Keith pulled on a pair of light tan shorts and a light blue button-down.  
>"Thanks Keith." I thanked him as I made sure he left everything I needed by the door. I took a shower as fast as I could because I could feel me' hunger starting to enter me' mind. Once I got out I quickly got ready putting on the jean shorts and t-shirt Keith got out for me along with me' socks and shoes before somebody pounded on me' door.<br>"Damo, hurry up!" I was shocked te' hear Ryan's voice. I opened the door and made sure I had me' key te' the room and me' phone.  
>"Let's go." I closed the door and made sure it was locked then we started towards the elevator. Once we were in the lobby we found that everybody was waiting, Emmett was drumming his fingers along his chair as everyone else seemed to keep calm, but you could see the hunger starting te' sink in..<br>"I was thinking that we could try the pizza place we saw near the beach when we first got here. Every allright with that?" George began te' lead our little convoy out of the hotel, Emmett only click of his heels away from him. We all nodded and agree'd.  
>Once we got to the restuarant Emmett was completely silent and boiling over in a hunger rage. So we asked the server te' give us a table so we could see the beach and requested that they brought a small plate of breadsticks or else Emmett might go on a killing spree.<br>"Hello. My name's Cameron I will be your server today." He set down the plate of bread in front of Emmett and he started eating immediatly. I sat against the wall with Ryan on me' left side, and next to Ryan was Emmett while Keith was against the wall on the opposite side next to Neil then with George across from Emmett. Our server had blonde hair that was styled very perticularly with thick frame glasses. "What would like to drink?"  
>"He's cute." Ryan whispered into my ear after Cameron was done talking. I shook my head and lightly shove him off as he began to laugh quietly to himself I could feel my cheeks flush a little.<br>"shut up."I growled back as I ordered me' drink. After Cameron took all our orders he left our table and my eyes fell onto to Keith who was sitting across from me."What?" I asked as his crystal eyes seemed te' follow mine. I was never able te' quite find one color te' call his eyes, but the best word I had was beautiful.  
>"Nothing." Keith deflected as he turned his attention te' the table.<br>"Hey ,Damo, Look at this." Neil pulled me from watching Keith te' something by the beach. Lunch past quickly and without anything really eventfull.  
>"Let's go simming at beach." Ryan said as we left the restaurant the sun was still high in the sky.<br>"Okay." Neil, Keith and I agree'd happily as we got into the van. Once we got to the hotel George decided to speak up his disagreement:  
>"I'm not going so, Ryan, you can drive." He tossed the keys to Ryan as Emmett nodded in agreement. Ryan caught them with ease and was seemingly bouncing with excitement. Ryan and Neil dissapeared into their room to change as George and Emmett waited in the lobby. Keith followed me te' our room with a smile on his face, he was excited te' get back in the water ,because the sea was most of his life if not I shifted through me' things Keith pulled out to options for his swim suit and asked:<br>"Green trunks or blue speedo." I turned faster then a dime to see if he was actualy serious and lo' an' behold he was. Thoughts and idea's flodded me' mind. What would Keith look like it a speedo? Severaly very dirty images popped it me' head. The biggest reason why I hated being a eighteen year old, was because me' hormonoes were always crazy. I grabbed me' swim trunks and quickly got into the bathroom before Keith noticed the sudden tightness of me' shorts.  
>"Trunks." I responded as I closed the door. I laid me' head on the back of the door as me' back slid down it till I was sitting on the floor. I hated this. I hated being a hormonal teenager espically when I was sharing me' room with the hottest guy on Earth. I was in love with Keith, had been since I joined Celtic Thunder ,but It wasn't until Paul left that I noticed I actualy really loved him. I sat there a minute waiting for the arching hardness in me' shorts to go away then I was greeted by a bang on the door.<br>"Ye' coming?" His voice was almost like velvet with the perfect amount of roughness to be heard.  
>"Yeah, one minute." Could I really spend the rest of the day seeing Keith soaking wet and not give me' secret away? I didn't know ,and was kinda scared to find out. <p>


	2. Part 2

"DAMN IT, DAMIAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Keith banged on the door as hard he could. I couldn't move ,and I couldn't breathe as the crimson liquid seemed to cover the tiles in front of me' eyes at a very scary rate. Why couldn't I talk? Keith screamed again as I heard something break loudly. I slowly fell in blackness ,and away from Keith and from reality...

-Many hours earlier-  
>"Ryan, are we there yet?" Keith whinned next te' me as the van weaved through traffic.<br>"ASK ME AGAIN ,AND WERE NOT GOING!" Ryan shouted back. Neil ,and I both laughed. Keith grumbled te' himself as he turned his eyes back out the window. Emmett chuckled in the back seat as he tightly succured a soccerball in his hands. It took a bit of convincing, but thanks to Neil and Keith , Emmett changed his mind and decided te' tag along.  
>"Don't worry Keith we're almost there." Neil turned around te' look at him then looked back at Ryan with a smile. Ryan just rolled his eyes and smiled back as the car rolled forward.<br>"Why did guys have me grab me' footyball from me' room?" Emmett asked as Keith sank in his seat.  
>"If we can, we're gonna play a game or two before we leave." Ryan responded cheerfully totaly forgetting his fustration with Keith. After another five minutes and the van came te' a complete halt, and Keith threw himself out of the van with looked out of the ocean, and at the few people who were still on the sand ,and the even fewer who were in the water.<br>"Why is no one out right now?" Neil asked a little confused as Ryan locked up the van, Emmett and I stood a little bit behind Keith, his eyes full of lust for the water.  
>"Not sure, let's just be happy about it." Ryan shrugged as we found a nice area on the sand where it wasn't too hot nor too cold. Keith, Ryan, and Emmett quickly took off their spare shirts and ran for the water, while Neil and I took our time. Keith tripped Emmett, giving him a face full of sand as they touched the water. Emmett began shouting as Ryan and Keith laughed while advoiding Emmett's splashes, Neil and I took our shirts off and joined them in the water. In an attempt te' get Keith, Emmett accidentaly splashed me and as Keith was thrown into a laughing 'bout, and I managed to drenched his upperhalf in water with one handfull of water. Keith was shocked as Emmett and I contuined te' splash him while Ryan and Neil laughed in harmony behind us. Keith held up one hand as he turned away te' clear his eyes so we stopped for a temporary break.<br>"Ye' alright?" I turned te' Emmett as he cleaned off more of the sand from his face.  
>"I'm fine, are ye' alright Keith?" Emmett turned toward Keith, and as I also turned te' face him something wrapped around me' waist. It took a second te' register that Keith had moved and by the time I could he already had me up in his arms, I tryed to escape but he had me in a vice grip.<br>"What are ye' doing?" I asked a little scared as I looked up at him. His eyes shined a glistening green that seemed to become a huge emerald ocean within the very small space of his eyes, his golden hair reflected the sun perfectly almost making him hard to look at, and his face had drops of water that gently carressed his face and smoothly rolled over his lips, his very kissable lips. I was too lost in his perfect features to actualy care why he was holding me, but when I began to fall I snapped back to reality. The water enclosed around me and drowned me' vision for seeing Keith ,and I realized he picked me up just so he could drop me. I shot out of the water as soon as me' feet touched the sand. I wiped me' eyes and turned to face Keith, who laughing. I wasn't really sure what I was gonna do te' get back at him for that ,but lucky for me Emmett was on me' side. Emmett gripped Keith underneath his arms and slammed him sideways into the water.  
>"I got him Damo!" Emmett laughed before disapearing underwater. I chuckled to me'self as Ryan and Neil came up next to me.<br>"It's that bad?" Neil said as he crossed his arms across his now soaking wet torso.  
>"What?" I asked turning me' attention to Neil.<br>"Yep he's got it real bad." Ryan smiled as he put his arm around me' shoulder.  
>"What?" I shrugged and looked back and forth between them.<br>"Ye'r in love with Keith." Ryan looked down at me with a fatherly smile.  
>"No I'm-"Fire blazed against me' cheeks as I tried te' defend me'self ,but I didn't know how. Emmett and Keith both stood up in the water, which was about as high as their stomachs. They laughed together then as they tried wrestling each other back down underwater.<br>"Don't worry, Damian, Ryan already told me."Neil re-assured me with a knowing smile.  
>"You-" I struggled with words ,but Ryan got me' point.<br>"I Know i'm a bad person, but ye'r the one who wouldn't tell me who so I needed Neil's help to find out, he's better at it then I am." Ryan spoke as I turned me' attention to Neil.  
>"Trust me I've seen people in love, and ye' were practicly drooling as he was holdin' ye'. Don't worry I won't say anything." Neil smiled widely then went underwater and swam towards Keith and Emmett, who went out farther. I felt me' cheeks get even redder as Ryan un-hooked his arm from me' shoulder.<br>"I probably should have ask ye' first, sorry." Ryan tried to be sober ,but he seemed over-drunk with joy. I was totaly speechless I didn't have any clue what te' say.  
>"If Neil noticed did-?" Fear gripped all me' mind as I looked at Ryan.<br>"No."He chuckled to himself as he shook his head."Keith isn't that observent." Both of us looked out toward our friends in the water. Neil was trying to pull Emmett under as Keith tried to dodge Emmett's hands. "I wouldn't blame. He's such a nice guy it would be hard not te' love him, if I was single I would totaly go after him."  
>"Isn't he straight tho'?" I asked sadness filling me' voice at the thought.<br>"Kiss him and find out." Ryan's words were quick and short as he gently pushed me on me' chest so I lost me' gripping on the sand and me' back hit the water gently. By the time I got up Ryan had gone te' help Neil in his crusade against Emmett and Keith. Kiss Keith? The idea rang in me' ears as different scenarioes played in me' head. I had never actualy considered making the first move especially towards Keith, how would he respond? Would he be mad?

More of the sun was well wasted as we played in the water and finally when the sun was going down we all decided to go back to shore. Ryan sat next to Neil with his arm over Neil's shoulder pulling him closer as they sat on Neil's towel with Ryan's towel draped over both of them. It was obviously by Neil's face that he was enjoying all of the attention Ryan was giving him, as he just snuggled closer to Ryan (if that was possible). Emmett laid on his back and let the remaining sunlight dry him while Keith and I sat on the water's edge letting the waves wash over our feet with our towels on our shoulders. I could feel Ryan and Neil's eyes on me every so often as I kept mine on the horizon trying not te' think about the half naked dripping wet man sitting next te' me.  
>"Beautiful." Keith said gently bearly more then a whisper.<br>"Yeah." I agree'd in the same tone. I could Ryan and Neil whispering te' eachother.  
>"Makes me miss home..."Keith's eyes turned te' a different kind of glassy. Not with tears ,but with memories. I couldn't help, but just nod I didn't know what te' say. I wanted te' say something, anything that might pull him back te' me, but I knew I couldn't I would never mean that much te' him. That thought made my eyes go glassy with tears as I looked down at my lap. "I'm glad ye'r still here." I looked back to him shocked, what did he mean by that? "After Paul left I was worried ye' were gonna go too, and then when Ryan left for that little I was almost sure ye' were gonna going to try and be a normal teenager." He turned his eyes to me, a color still undescribiable except with the word beautiful or breathtaking. His eyes put the sunset to shame with ease.<br>"I couldn't just leave ye' I would miss ye' to much." I said the words without much thought then realized what I said with horror.  
>"I couldn't leave ye' either." Keith responded with even less thought as his eyes stared through me and into me' said something, and Keith just waved his hand as I guester to make him leave us alone. Time seemed to slow down, letting me just stare into his eyes, feeling each of me' heartbeats. Keith's eyes turned from glassy to something different, something strong. I couldn't explain what it was. We held the moment out for a minute, the longest and most perfect minute in all of history, and to me I felt now was the prefect moment to make the move. The only trouble I was having was that I couldn't push me'self to do it while half of me screamed as loud as possible telling me to do it.<br>"Ye' guys coming?" Emmett shattered the moment with his words, and as Keith and I turned towards them we saw Ryan and Neil by the van waiting. Keith jumped up and grabbed our spare shirts from where they lie and handed mine te' me as I stood up. I was angry with Emmett but also a bit gratefull that he saved me from screwing anything up. Keith walked up to Emmett as we went back to the van and I couldn't hear what he asked ,but I did hear Emmett's responce.  
>"I told ye' guys we were leaving ,and you just sat there talking so I left ye' guys till we were ready." Emmett shruged and playfull pushed Keith, who laughed and gave me another glance. I should have just gone for it. I kept repeating that phrase te' me'self over and over again as Ryan claimed the driver's seat with Neil riding next to him, their hands entangled in a gentle ball of love, uncaring if anybody saw. I sat next te' Keith in the middle row as Emmett claimed the last row all to himself. I kept me' eyes trained out they window as Keith talked to Ryan and Neil.<br>"So what's with the sudden uncaring affection?" Keith asked leaning forward to rest his arms on the back of their seats.  
>"Because today I realized that it didn't actual matter to me if anyone judged us, bercause I know we can get through it." Ryan smiled over at Neil as his other hand kept a firm grip on the steering wheel.<br>"Honestly, it's about time." Neil said with a smile on his face and Ryan chuckled as he brought Neil's hands to his lips so he could press a soft kiss to Neil's hand. I slightly let me' imagination get the better of me and I drifted away te' a different world. A world where I took that chance, and kissed Keith and he kissed me back. Keith sat back in his seat and I felt the tiredness of the day washing over me and before I knew it me' vision was covered in a peaceful and un-threathening darkness.  
>"Damo?" Keith's voice was smooth and gentle as he tried te' pull me from sleep. I realized immediatly that me' head was laying on something warmer and softer then when I fell asleep. As I slowly opened me' eyes I could only see green, and I realized that I was laying on Keith's lap. "Damo, come on we're here." I didn't want to move I felt so comfrontable and then I realized I was laying on KEITH'S lap.<br>"I'm sorry." I pulled me'self up and realized Keith and Neil were looking back from the front of the van at me with wide smiles across their faces, evil smiles that knew way to much.  
>"It's fine. You looked tired so I layed you down and didn't have the heart to wake you." Keith smiled back at me as I noticed the van was stopped.<br>"You were sleeping like a rock so we dropped Emmett off at the hotel, and went to find something to eat. I hope ye'r in the mood for Italian." Neil smiled at me as he spoke quickly.  
>"Sounds grand." I said trying not te' look at Keith because I knew if I did I would see his smiling face and blush like a tomato. As we all got of the van I streched and could feel my body loosen and caused me to fall backwards. Lucky for me, Keith was right behind me and his arms formed a safe wall around me keeping me from falling and from anything that could hurt me. He could have held for a minute or for an hour I would never be able te' tell the diference, although I wished for the later. Sadly Keith let go and stablized me.<br>"Ye' alright?" Keith whisper into me' ear, and I could feel Ryan and Neil's eyes watching us as they got out of the van.  
>"Fine, fine." I said quickly pulling away from him before Ryan and Neil saw, but I knew they did anyway. The restuarant wasn't that crowded so we got te' a table really fast and managed to order our food before I realized the four of us were a little underdressed. Keith sat next to me in the booth and all through dinner his thigh kept brushing against mine and it took a lot of self-control to not let it effect me. After we finished I realized I didn't have me' wallet on me and I shared the concern with everybody.<br>"Don't worry Damo. When we stopped at the hotel I asked Emmett te' go get mine. So I can pay for ye'." Keith finished off his food and smiled at me. Neil pretended to be smiling about something else as he listened to Keith's responece.  
>"Are ye' sure Keith?" I was a little worried I didn't want to bother him.<br>"Of course," He smiled as he looked over and made eye contact with me. "Anything for ye'." Time stopped again and give me another chance. Should I take it? Ryan and Neil were right there...time didn't move as my mind raced trying to figure out what to it! I finally said in me' head and the next thing I know my lips are pressed against his. Somebody (Neil?) dropped their fork making a loud clash against a plate, and then I realized what I just did. My eyes widen with panic, did I really just do that? In a public place? Keith must hate me. I could only imagine his face in my head as I turned out of the booth and ran te' the door. The sun had gone down and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just walk back, but I didn't think I could face Keith. I found me' way to the van and sat on the cold pavement against the door of the van wishing and praying I would just die.  
>"Damo?" Keith's voice cut into me' soul and I jumped and talked so fast I don't even think I knew what I was saying.<br>"KeithI'msosorryIjust,youwerethere,andRyanputtheideainme'headthenI-" I would have kept talking, but I was interupt by his lips against mine again. This time more gentle and sweet.  
>"Damo, let me talk." He said pulling back and I couldn't help, but stare at him in confusion. Did he just kiss me?<br>"You don't need te' be sorry. I was just surprised so I couldn't respond correctly like I wanted to. Now on te' the reason I'm out here." He took a breath as a smile came onto his face. "That was an awful first kiss and the one I just gave you doesn't count, because I was just shutting you up so let's do this right." Keith gently rested his hand on me' cheek and wrapped his other arm around me' waist and pulled me until I was pressed against him. I looked up into those beautiful and lightly closed mine as he drew his lips closer to mine. the second his lips touched mine the whole world stopped and I was alowed to savor this one second where I had everything I could ever want.I ran one me' hands through his golden locks while me' other hand lightly rested against his face. It was the most perfect first anyone could have broke apart breathless and then we noticed we weren't alone. Ryan and Neil stood a couple cars away watching savoring the sweetness they saw. The entire ride home Ryan wouldn't let up with the jokes while Neil laughed along with Keith and I. As soon as we got to our floor I said "I need a shower." I wasn't completely thinking before I said it so Ryan and Neil decided to accompy Keith in our room as I took a shower. Keith and I just laughed and agree'd with rolled eyes. I quickly grabbed me' sleepin' clothes and dissapeared into the bathroom,and I could Keith and Ryan laughing even over the roar of the shower. I quickly washed me' hair then quickly washed me' body, I wanted to spend as little amount as time away from Keith as possible so I probably should have gotten out of the shower as fast as I did, because before I knew it the sink was getting way to close. The world seem to slow down and almost stop as me' head moved forward without me' legs, causing me to hit the sink's edge with a sickening _**BANG**_!  
>"Damian ye' alright?" Keith's voice was urgent and I wanted to reply with words, but I could only reply with a bloodcurdling scream that jumped up a octave I didn't even know I could access. "DAMIAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Keith started banging on the door.<br>"DAMN IT, DAMIAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Keith banged on the door as hard he could. I couldn't move ,and I couldn't breathe as the crimson liquid seemed to cover the tiles in front of me' eyes at a very scary rate. Why couldn't I talk? Keith screamed again as I heard something break loudly. I slowly fell in blackness ,and away from Keith and from reality...


	3. Part 3

(This chapter is written from Keith's point of view. This is the last chapter of this story but I will write two sequeals to this one from two different couples views. So enjoy this last part of **I Didn't Know**)

I paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital Ryan and Neil sat in chairs, Neil was scarying himself with worry as Ryan kept an arm around him trying to keep him calm. George stood nearby next te' Emmett who was watching me with concerned eyes, while George was talking to Damo's mother on his cell. Everytime I turned te' walk a different direction the horrifying scene appeared in me' head... I was laughing with Ryan about one of his sexual adventures with Neil. Then there was a loud bang from the bathroom. Instinctively I had te' see if Damo was alright, but no matter how many times I yelled he didn't respond, I was so scared and when I tryed te' open the door, it was locked. What hotel lets people lock themselves inside of the bathroom? The idea pissed me off, but I was too scared te' care. I did know what else to do, so I threw me'self at the door. Ryan was with me as well and he help getting the door open, Neil was with us too but as so as I started yelling, Ryan instucted Neil te' call 9-1-1 and te' go get George and Emmett. Ryan and I finally broke the door open and me' heart stopped. Damian seemed peaceful his body was lifeless as it conformed te' the floor his beautifull beautiful blue eyes were closed almost as if in sleep, and then there was the blood. It was starting te' cover the entire floor, and most of Damo's hair with it's bright red beguiling horror. I was paralyzed with fear and panic then Ryan screamed me back to reality.  
>"Keith! Give me ye'r belt!" I quickly pulled off me' belt and handed it to him. "Keith listen to me I need you hold this towel to the back of his head."He handed me the towel and I listened to his instructions with dog loyalty and fear. I didn't notice the gash Damo got on his arm from the shatter mirror, but thank god Ryan was good at keepin' a cool head. He used me' belt as a tourniquet on Damo's arm as we tried to wake him up. I was pulled suddenly back to reality when I saw a doctor come through the ER door.<br>"How is he?" I asked forcfully as Neil,Ryan, Emmett, and George jumped te' me' side.  
>"We won't really know till he wakes up, but we managed to stop the bleed, and close his arm wound before any really bad damage could happen, but sadly cases like his we can't really tell until he's awake." The doctor removed his mask.<br>"But he will wake up?"George asked before any of us got the chance. He studied our expressions for a second and wasn't sure if he should respond.  
>"He should, like I said though we can't know for sure." I felt half of the world lift of of me' back as the news processed in me' brain, but then the weight was replace when I realized there is a chance he won't wake up. I felt somebody's hand grip me' shoulder and I turned to face Emmett, who was standing the closest te' me. The doctor left and I felt like the world was about te' collapse, then before I knew it Emmett was holding me, and I squeezing him as much force as possible without killing him. Tears poured from me' eyes as I could feel Emmett gently rubbing me' back. I shut the world out with me' eyes, and I felt somebody else's hand rest on me' head.<br>**_"Dear Lord above, bring us back our brother._**  
><strong><em>Help Damian find his way from the black and back te' us.<em>**  
><strong><em>Help Keith, Emmett, George, Neil, Damian's parents, and me'self te' be strong for him so we are ready when he comes back te' us.<em>**  
><strong><em>And Lord if you must take him away from us.<em>**  
><strong><em>Take him te' ye'r kingdom te' sing ye'r praises for time indefinite.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lord we beg this of ye' by ye'r son,Jesus Christ, Amen."<em>** Ryan's prayer was simple but it said everything all of us needed to say, and with our heads bowed and our eyes closed we all agree'd with 'Amens'. I pulled me'self from Emmett's shoulder and turned to Ryan.  
>"Thank you." I said and he gave me a quick hug before putting his arm around Neil again.<br>"You can see him now." A nurse came up and seemed te' feel me' pain and seemed te' only be speakin' te' me. We all followed the nurse closely te' Damian's room and once I laid me' eyes on him I almost broke into tears. He looked peacefull in his sleep and with the oxygen mask on he looked exactly like he did when I first met him. Pure and innocent, a kind of innocence the world would be dying te' take away at any moment, and a kind of innocence that made you look at him and you would want te' protect him no matter what the cost. I lightly wrapped me' hand around his fragile fingers. I was almost afraid to apply pressure, because I was worried he might break.  
>"Damo?" I whispered out wishing he would respond. Ryan and Neil were standing on his other side while Emmett stood behind me with George at the foot of the bed. "Hey will isn't scheldue to wake up for a few hours but he can hear you. So talking to him might help him." The nurse was about to leave the room, but turned to give us that message.<br>"We're here Damo, and I promise we're not gonna leave you." Ryan's voice was surprisingly strong considering the situation. George looked over each of us with a sad experession on his face, and before I knew it George pulled a chair behind me and forced me to sit down. Emmett took a chair in the corner leaving two chairs open. George sat next te' Emmett in the corner while Ryan stole the last chair and sat on the other side of Damian. Neil was at first confused on where he was going te' sit then Ryan wrapped his arm around Neil's waist and pulled him te' sit on his lap. On any normal occasion this scene would have been sweet, but with Damo almost dead in front of me I didn't want to see sweet I wanted to see Damian wake up. As I contuined the sit and watch Damian I could feel the tiredness of the day creeping into me' mind and the black of night was helping push me under. I gently rested me' head agianst Damian's head, and soon both sorrow and sleep consumed me. Time slipped past me and I hoped to get it back but then something pulled me deeper into the ocean of exhaustion. I fought back any dream I could have, because I was trying not to dream of Damian and he's the only thing I could even possibly dream of. Evenually I fell into a memory that meant I was dreaming. Damian and I were sitting center stage. This was a couple days before our first Storm concert. His overly big shirt was bearly staying on his shoulder as I was adorned in a Highwayman's clothes, which were surprisingly soft. Paul and George are standing off stage talking about microphone issuses and from me' spot I could see Ryan and Neil quietly sneaking away through the back door te' be alone. Damian and I had down time and were killing it by sitting on stage together.  
>"Keith? Ye' alright?" Damian was looking over at me with his crystal eyes, pure and unhurting.<br>"Fine just tired." That was a lie. To be honest I was thinking about how alone I was and didn't want Damian te' ever see me that weak. I knew he looked up te' me and Paul so the both of us usually lied about when we were depressed. If this was a dream I should be able to do anything I want right? I reached out te' damian but no matter how far I reached his face seemed te' stay a little bit farther. Evenually I gave up tried te' stand up. The floor gave out and I felt as if I was falling through freezing cold water, I could see Damian still sitting on the stage as I fell away from him. I guess this is what happens when I try to mess with a memory... I fell farther and farther and I noticed I was alone any more. Paul was falling with me, both of us perfectly parallel te' each other.  
>"Paul?" I asked and his head just turned slowly to face me.<br>"You left him?" Paul asked back "Who, Damian? No of course not I couldn't leave him." But by the time he finished his sentenced Paul's eyes were on fire. Keith didn't expect what Paul did next. Paul slammed his fist as hard as he could into me' face sending me flying in a different direction and before I noticed I was laying on sand. Paul runs up te' me then and grabs me' shirt firmly in his hand as his other fist pounds into me face over and over.  
>"You were suppose to take care of him..." Paul would cry out with each up. wake up! I tried telling me'self that but each hit seemed to keep me stuck in this nightmare.<br>"Keith. Wake up!" Emmett's voice seemed to be coming out of no where. "Keith!" I could feel me' body shake and Paul was gone and then I was left laying over a bed with a sick boy in it. I picked his head up faster then lightning and saw the only people in the room was me'self, Damian, and Emmett."Keith are ye' okay?"Keith wipped his eyes, I didn't know I was crying.  
>"Bad dream." Me' voice was cold and lifeless as me' eyes went over the limp boy in front of me. Emmett's eyes were wary as he watched me. "Where is everybody else?"<br>"Well Ryan left a couple hours ago I'm not really sure where, then Neil went after him, and George is talking to people in the lobby." Emmett was sitting in the chair on the other side of Damian. "Why don't ye' go get somethin' te' eat. I can watch him." I didn't like the idea but I did know I needed something to keep me alive, besides pain and sorrow. It took me another half-hour to get the strength te' leave Damian and as I walked down te' the cafeteria I had te' fight with me'self te' keep me'self from going back. I ate the food I got as quick as possible, because I knew if I ate slowly I would realize how awful it would taste. I threw away the trash on me' tray and didn't know what te' do. I should go back te' Damian ,and I did want te', but I also needed te' call somebody first. I found a quiet spot where not many people seemed to pass and pulled out me' phone. I found the number quickly and pressed the send button me' heart slightly sinking...  
>"Keith? What's up? Is everythin' alright?" Paul's voice was shocked to hear me.<br>"Damian's in the hospital." Then I contuined to explain the entire story to Paul one detail at a time.

By the time I got back to Damo's room Neil,and Ryan had come back,and were keeping Emmett company.  
>"Ye' alright?" Neil asked as Ryan finished his sentence with Emmett. I nodded slowly, physicaly yeah I was perfectly fine. A hand was on me' shoulder and I turned te' see George standing there his face was somber.<br>"I talked te' Sharon, and Phil. They canceled this show and until Damian is better none of us are proforming." None of us liked what George said, but we all knew none of us could focus with Damian sick. Emmett looked around the room then took a deep breath and left with an "I'll be right back" over his shoulder. I re-took me' spot next to Damian as I said.  
>"I called Paul and told him everythin'..." Everybody's eyes fell to me.<br>"And?" Ryan said egging me on.  
>"How did he take it?" Neil completed the rest of the question.<br>"He said he will be here as soon as he can..." we all just nodded around the room and Neil looked away from Damo with heavy eyes.  
>"...Who is that?" Ryan and I looked immeditaly and saw who Neil was looking at. Emmett was standing at the end of the hall talking te' somebody, a guy no older then him with messy hair and tall lanky frame.<br>"It's Cameron, our server at the restuarant yesterday." Ryan responded te' Neil's question as George looked back too. "I wonder why he's here." Then Emmett nodded to Cameron and embraced him in a friendly hug, and left an arm around him as he walked towards us.  
>"Emmett has a little boy-toy." Ryan said with a smile as he watched them walk towards us, totaly not noticing we were watching him. Neil and I watched with smiles on our faces Ryan's face slipped into a smile when Emmett gave Cameron one last hug and let Cameron go down another hall. As Cameron walked away ye' could see the pining Emmett was doing in his head, he wanted Cameron and bad. Emmett looked down at his shoes then turned toward the door and enter the room his thoughts were obviously still on Cameron. He almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up and saw we were all staring at him.<br>"What?" He was horribly confused as his eyes jumped around te' each of us.  
>"so what was Cameron doing here?" George decided to approach Emmett first.<br>"How do you guys know Cameron?" Emmett asked closing the door behind him.  
>"He was our server yesterday at the pizza place, how do you know him?" Neil responded to Emmett's question then asked his own which made all of us a little more curious.<br>"Oh yeah." He looked down, again finding interest in his shoes. "I forgot about that. He's here because he's is visiting his grandma who is sick and I know Cameron because when I was little dad use te' have te' go to Texas here in the U.S and one time when he made me come I made a friend ,at the store while me' dad talked to a client, and have been pen-pals ever since." Emmett looked back up and he seemed to know exactly what we were all thinking. "It's not what ye' think, we're just friends."  
>"Never said ye' two were more then that." Ryan said the look of evil spread through his eyes and we all knew Ryan was going te' keep pestering Emmett till he knew everything. Emmett's cheeks flushed as he took his seat in the corner again. I looked back te' Damian who was still sleeping but know some of his color had returned making him seem healthier.<br>"So Emmett..."Ryan let the silence sit a minute"...beast or candy?" Ryan asked keeping his eyes on Damo.  
>"Ryan." Neil lightly hit Ryan's arm as he chuckled lightly to himself.<br>"What?" Emmett asked leaning forward in his chair.  
>"Cameron. Is he more of a sexy beast or more sweet like candy?" Ryan turned back te' face Emmett who was turning bright red. Neil put a hand over his mouth te' stop him from laughing but it only work te' a point. George and I also laughed with Neil as Emmett exclaimed loudly.<br>"Nothing happening with me and Cameron!" Ryan smiled and just turned back to Neil while Emmett lifted himself to his feet as he shouted. Ye' could tell by the look in Ryan's eyes he didn't believe him not even for a second. As Emmett stormed towards the door, Ryan got up and met Emmett before he touched the door.  
>"Emmett." Ryan voice sounded like he was concerned and it made Emmett look at him. "In case you just so happen to run into him while ye' are going te' the bathroom this will help." He slipped something into Emmett's hand. Emmett's face got somehow even redder as he looked over the condom Ryan gave him. "I just want ye' te' be safe if ye' think he's the one." As Ryan completed his message he put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and was trying very hard te' keep a straight face.<br>"I'M NOT DOING...THAT...WITH CAMERON!" Emmett shouted again as he left the room.  
>"Did ye' guys notice how he put the condom in his pocket as he went the same direction Cameron did?" I asked as Neil was dying of laughter across from me. Even George was laughing hysterically as Ryan sat back down next te' Neil and all four of us just laughed in unison.<br>"We better go find him."Neil said as he finally caught his breath.  
>"Yeah I better apoligize."Ryan smiled as he took Neil's hand and they went off te' find Emmett.<br>"I'm going te' see when Damo is suppose to wake up." George turned and left the room as he laughed to himself. Then it was just me and Damo. I looked him over and realized that a second ago I was actualy happy, I was happy without Damian, was that right? Me' smile faded from me' face and I just looked at the hopeless, defenseless boy in front of me. I did need him, so he needed te' wake up. Then a miracle happened. I saw Damo's bright blue eyes fight themselves open and I could feel me' heart speeding up, Damian was awake. Did he remember me? Would he remember our kiss? I didn't know the answers te' thoose questions so I steeled me'self and braced for the future, and what ever came with it.


End file.
